Talk:Make your own warrior cat!/@comment-174.31.162.24-20160804213342
"SEDGE, BRAMBLE RUN" Mist called to her kits. "I'M NOT LEAVING!" He shouted to his mother. The badger growled as it stamped closer to the cats. "BRAMBLE I'M NOT ASKING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU TO!" His mother shouted to him. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND" he shouted. The badger came closer, growling. It swiped out a paw at his mother. She jumped to the side and clawed the Badgers side. It let out a snort and and turned to swipe at his mother. Mist had no time to react and the badger hit her side with brutal force. *SMACK!* Bramble heard a thud as his mother hit a tree. He flinched. He looked around for Sedge. His sister was nowhere in sight. He turned to the badger. It raised a paw to strike his mother once again. He let all of his pent up anger gush out as he wailed a battle cry and ran at the badger. He jumped onto its back and started to claw his head with his tiny thorn sharp claws. The badger growled and shook his head violently from side to side, trying to shake him off. He was flinged off as if he was a pice of prey. His mother was back on her feet, a small trickle of blood slowly coming down her mouth. She looked over to Bramble, his body limp on the floor. His whole body felt numb, unable to move. She rushed over to him ducking under a blow from the badger and tried to get him to his feet. He was scared at that moment, he glanced over at the badger sudden fear welled up in his mind. The badger was huge! He couldn't fight it off and Thorn would surely be Comming back from hunting and help his mate with the badger and protect his kits. He slowly was able to gain enough strength and stand up. "Bramble, you have to run... You can't stay here. I'll hold off the badger. Run". His heart ached, he didn't want to leave his mother to fight this beast alone. He knew his mother was only trying to save his life but she was risking her own. The badger turned around and started lumbering towards them, it's black beady eyes staring down to the cats. "BRAMBLE RUN!" His mother screeched, he stared at the badger frozen in fear as it came closer. His mother pushed him away from the badger "RUN!" she saw the worry glaze his eyes. He did the only thing he could do at that point: Run. He ran as fast as he could, sprinting over the grass. The world blurred past as he ran, branches whiping across his face as he ran by them. He heard the rumble of water up ahead, the moonlight lighting up the clearing. "There... I must get to that river and rest" he said to himself. Panting he kept running, the roar of the river growing louder as he neared. Suddenly he felt no earth under his paws, suddenly he realized that he was falling. He fell violently slamming into the rocks as he fell limply. The world started to get blurry but he whisked it away as he shook his head. He couldn't feel his hind leg, pain swelling up in it though and he wailed out in pain as he tried to move it. He heard voices... They were strangely echoed. "Help please! Any cat there?..." his voice weak. He tried to stand up but fell back on the dusty earth and wailed out in pain again. "Any cat please help...." His vision started to blurr. 'I don't wanna die...' he thought. He looked behind him and saw his hind leg was twisted. He watched the blood pool around his leg and fear started to swell up in his thoughts. He was bruised and batterd, he felt numb all over. He heard the voices of the cats again. "Please help..." He weakly called. The world started to blurr even more and his whole body throbbed in pain. He let into the pain and the world blurred and slowly turned to black and he passed out. He dropped limply to the dusty ground with a soft thud.